


Fleur de Lune

by SCP_1471



Category: Risk of Rain (Video Game)
Genre: Comeinflation, First Person Reader Character, Impossibly-Large Penetration, Other, Transformation, Weight Gain (but because of weird alien transformation stuff), Weird Plant-like Alien Bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A stowaway aboard an unlucky vessel finds themself crash-landed on the alien planet of Lemuria, where they meet a strange shopkeeper in a bazaar between time and space. Stuck for the foreseeable future, they need to make a decision between surviving as a human, or thriving as... something else.





	Fleur de Lune

Being a stowaway isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be.

I ended up hiding in the cargo bay of a shipping transport in the hopes of escaping the shitty planet I’ve been stuck on for years. Humanity might be exploring the stars but that doesn’t seem to stop these backwater planets from being neglected and forgotten.

So when one of the infrequent shipping transports docked at my hometown, I snuck on board, eager to find my way somewhere else.

But with my luck as bad as it is, I chose possibly the worst ship to board.

 

I was awoken by emergency sirens and flashing lights, with the AI aboard warning all crew to get to the escape pods for evacuation. Digging out from my spot in the cargo bay, I scrambled into the main bay of the ship. The crew was in a panic, and with the personnel distracted I snuck into an open escape pod and dropped solo.

As the escape pod descended towards the nearest planet, I caught a view of the ship being torn apart by... gods I don’t know what that thing is. Black and red energy tore gashes into the hull like it was paper and the whole mess started to fall apart and fall planetside as well.

My escape pod lurched as it started to enter the planet’s atmosphere, being slowed by its gravity engines. And with a resounding thud, the pod landed on the planet’s surface.

Disoriented by the rocky landing and the whole leaping into an escape pod in a rush thing, I put on a respirator and opened the hatch.

The planet’s atmosphere was thankfully temperate. Warm but not too hot, plenty of atmosphere for the respirator to work, and a surprising amount of foliage. If there was a place to settle down for a while until rescue came, this was the place.

 

At least that’s what I thought at first. What I thought was just a temperate planet with some simple plantlife was actually full of sentient life!

Strange lizard folk with rudimentary metal armor, floating masks surrounded by fire, even enormous beetles that seem to speak some sort of unknown language.

Thankfully, at least, the creatures here weren’t hostile towards me. Perhaps they knew I wasn’t a threat somehow? They were wary and avoided me, but never seemed outright hostile.

It wasn’t until later in my exploration of the area around my crash site that I found another escape pod, and the crew member inside torn to shreds. It seems I was pretty lucky... The crew member was armed, and the severed hand holding a firearm told me everything I needed to know about what happened.

The escape pod also had an extra set of emergency rations which seemed untouched by the wildlife. I snagged those and left as night began to fall.

 

The next few days was mostly me scavenging the area for supplies. Once the cargo ship had hit planetside and its cargo strewn across the surface, the area became a bit of a trove of various shipping chests and UES deposit capsules. I spent my days scouring the wreckages for supplies, and generally just trying to survive while I waited for some kind of rescue ship to arrive.

But as the days turned to weeks, things started feeling hopeless. I cleaned out the area I was in and ended up having to resort to the local flora for food. I’d sneak around groups of the lizards and watch them eating various plantlife before checking them with a scanner I found among the wreckage.

Thank the gods, though, most of the food the lizards were eating was safe for humans too. So for a while I would search for the fruits and vegetables I became increasingly familiar with. For a while I survived in the wilds of this strange planet.

 

But a month in, still with no rescue or anything, things got... weird. I found a strange shrine tucked a way in a corner of these plains, almost buried by plantlife. It shone with a blue light that was... tantalizing. As I reached out to touch the shrine, an opening appeared in the... mouth? Of this weird round shape. It was small, and almost looked like a coin slot. Was this a human construct?

Entranced by this weird blue shrine, I looked around for coins that could potentially fit in the slot. But no matter what coins I collected from the shipping wrecks, none would fit. The shrine seemed to actively reject the human-made coins I tried to put in.

I was thoroughly confused by the shrine. Until one day I... felt a presence similar to the shrine. Buried in the ground. I moved debris and dirt, until I finally found it: a small silvery coin radiating a soft blue light. I had to know right then and there what the coin did.

I ran back to the shrine and tried the coin on the slot. It fit perfectly and the shrine accepted it. It vibrated and hummed, its glow getting brighter, before fading out to the same dim glow again.

...Was that it? I glanced over the shrine but saw nothing changed except the lack of a coin slot. I even gave it a kick for good measure but all I succeeded in doing was hurting my foot. Well that was... supremely disappointing.

I call in for the night having spent most of the day searching for the coin in the first place. But before I can settle in for the night, a bright flash catches my eye near where the shrine was.

I scramble back to the shrine’s location, and a glowing blue, well... portal was hovering inches off the ground. It was a tear in space big enough for even some of the larger lizards I’ve spotted before. The light is... tempting. Do I go into the unknown? Do I potentially abandon all the security and familiarity I’ve learned this last month for... whatever lies beyond?

...I need to come back to this. I head back to the camp I’ve built up, gathering up a pack of supplies before rushing back to the portal before it decides to close or something. Having at least some food and water will help if this portal throws me straight into danger.

So I hop in. My vision goes white as I pass through the tear in space, and for a while it feels like I’m just... floating.

 

It feels like hours that I’m floating in space, frozen in mid-air as I’m taken somewhere by this rift.

Until finally I’m dropped into a strange cavernous area, bright luminescent crystals jutting from the walls and ceiling. There’s a natural walkway, connecting the small rocky platform I’m on to several others, all suspended over a deep, fog-filled chasm.

It makes my stomach sink just looking down over the edge of the platform I was dropped onto. But I notice, following the path of the connected platforms, that they all lead into some kind of opening in the wall.

Carefully, I make my way down the path, avoiding the sharp crystals jutting from parts of the platforms and any rocks that might trip me up.

As I walk into the cave opening, I notice it’s... a shop? There’s strange objects littering shelves, all carved from materials that give off the same blue glow of the coin and the shrine and all held inside translucent plant-like pods. Projections appeared near the items as I approached the shelves, showing what I assume are... numbers? Prices perhaps, along with coin slots just below the pods.

Then as I approach the front of the shop, or at least what I assume is the front considering the door-like wall of crystal and the large worn pedestal, I hear something above me. Soft plaps of footsteps as something crawls out of a hole in the ceiling and plops right down on the worn pedestal!

It was huge! It resembled one of the lizard creatures but where the lizards were about human sized this thing was absolutely monstrous. Its neck extended with about 6 joints in total, its head craning forward. It let out some kind of sound that resembled words but in a language I didn’t know.

With its head craned closer I could also see that this lizard was eyeless, with two jagged crystalline horns jutting from where a smaller lizard’s eyes would be. This weirdly proportioned neck all connected to a chubby torso with long, wiry limbs and a fat, lengthy tail. The whole of this creature’s hide was a soft blue much like the crystals that lit up the cave.

Then the lizard pointed to the shelves with items strewn about them, before looking at me and holding up a pair of digits. Two? Then it held up a coin, the same kind of coin I found that brought me here. Two coins? For one of those items?

I gesture in return. I point at the coin, hold up a two, then point at the shelves, then hold up a one. The creature nods excitedly, a gesture I very much understand. Okay, so they were some kind of merchant then, and wanted more of these coins. But finding them would be difficult. I’ve only ever found one before. How could I get more?

The creature points at the coin in their hand again, then at me as if questioning if I had more. I shake my head, holding up empty hands. Then they seem to ponder something for a bit, before crawling back up into the hole in the ceiling. For a bit I wondered if maybe they just wanted me to leave since I obviously couldn’t afford anything of theirs.

But they return after a bit with a strange device in hand, and hold it in my direction. The device has some kind of dish on one end, and almost looks like a scanner of sorts? They urge their hand forward a bit. They seem to want me to take it.

I take the device in hand, looping a finger into what seems to be the handle. As soon as I do the device hums to life, and it starts to pull towards the creature’s other hand holding the coins and begins beeping too. So it can scan for the coins?

Then two hands push against me gently, the creature nudging me back as if urging me out of the shop to find more coins. I get the message and bow in thanks before heading off out of the shop and up to the still-present portal.

I hop through and once again feel that floating, timeless sensation, before being dropped right back to where I found the initial shrine. The portal is gone though, and the coin slot on the shrine has reopened. So I’m gonna need three coins... One to get back to that place and two more to buy something.

But I notice immediately that something’s a bit off... It felt like I was in there for a good hour but the moons haven’t budged at all since I left through the portal. Time must flow strangely in that place.

I decide to get to sleep and start fresh tomorrow in my hunt for the coins.

 

Finding the coins was easy. The scanner not only found me a small collection of the coins- more than enough to buy a couple items from the shopkeeper- but it found me some chests I never found! I’ll have to thank the shopkeeper again for the scanner when I return.

I end up back at the shrine in the mid afternoon, a collection of the coins in hand. I pop one into the shrine, and wait for a while before the portal eventually reopens. Then, once again, I hop in and am taken back to that strange shop.

 

I wander back down the natural path into the shopkeeper’s cavern. I notice that some of the items on the shelves have been rearranged, including one or two I didn’t notice last time. As I approach the front, the massive lizard climbs back down onto the pedestal again. They wave a greeting, and hold up one of the silvery coins before pointing at me in question.

I nod and pull the handful of coins from my pockets. Four in total, and as I show the shopkeeper they seem to get visibly excited. They point towards the shelves and nudge me in the direction of them. They really seem to want me to buy something.

So I walk over to the shelves and look over what was available. The items were all rather... abstract, but some in somewhat recognizable shape. There’s some kind of beetle carving with an intricate pattern on the shell, what looks to be a glass dagger, a... crown of sorts? There’s also a large nautilus shell that looks more naturally made. There’s a large flower in one of the pods that somewhat resembles one of those corpse flowers back on Earth.

There’s even a few other items on a lower shelf. A statue resembling some humanoid shape, some flask of sorts, and a... prism? All the items look rather interesting, but I wasn’t sure exactly what to get. The dagger looks cool but I’m not sure if the creatures I’ve seen around would become hostile if I started carrying a glowing knife.

But two of the items seem rather interesting if more as curiosities than anything. I put a pair of coins each into the slots beneath the flower and the crown. Who knows, perhaps I could weave them together for some cute little accessory while I’m stuck on this planet?

The pods holding the objects open up, and I take each of them. As it turns out the flower does have a long enough stem to tie to one of the horns of the crown, which I then put on. I can hear the shopkeeper let out a delighted chirp which- wait...

I understood them this time! After donning the crown I could’ve sworn I heard the shopkeeper say “wonderful!” in a very ecstatic tone. Something about these object must be giving me the ability to understand this strange creature. So I try to talk back to them, see if perhaps they can understand me too.

“Um, thank you for the scanner, by the way. It actually helped a whole lot.” I figure I might as well thank them for the scanner while I can.

“Oh it’s no issue, offworlder! Anything for a new friend.” I could understand them again, and they seemed to understand me too! Also, friend?

“W-wait, wait, how can I... just a bit ago all I heard from you were chirps and now suddenly we’re talking. How is that happening?” I ask, before pointing up at the crown on my head. “Did the crown cause this?”

“Ah, it is but the influence of the Celestials, dear friend. The magics within the Lunar idols and coins facilitate a, shall we say, metamorphosis, in those who bear them.” The lizard said, getting up off their pedestal and ambling over to me. Their size was intimidating to say the least, but as they approached they reached a hand out to the crown atop my head. “You made a good choice there. I’m sure you’ll fit right in among the Lemurians.”

I shrink away from their touch, backing up against the shelves. “W-wait, what do you mean by that? A-are these things going to change me!?”

“It’s for your safety, you should know this by now. The people here don’t trust you, they’re wary of you and your kind. And you know too that rescue isn’t arriving with any expediency.” The creature speaks as if they know my struggles, how I came here. “The changes brought about these Lunar idols will allow you to not just live here, but thrive. The people here will think of you not as a potential threat, but as a friend.”

Everything they’re saying is... well I feel it to be true. I’m not sure how but my gut feeling is to trust this strange lizard. “S-so... what kind of changes then? What are these things going to do to me?”

“Ah that, friend, is not something I have an exact answer for. You see, the Lunar items alter us in ways that mimic our truest selves, and only enhance those deep-set features. The best I can tell you is to simply wait, see how the changes feel. If they’re not to your liking, the idols will be able to tell and... alter their course.” The shopkeeper lowered their head to be level with mine. “In the mean time, I will gladly assist you in... adjusting to your new form, once the changes begin to settle in.”

So they’re offering to let me stay here? But there’s gotta be some catch... right? “I guess, that doesn’t sounds half bad, but... Well, what’s in it for you? Like, there’s a catch right?”

The lizard laughed, shaking their head. “No catch, friend, none at all. Trust me, my days here are fairly quiet and unremarkable. I would be honored to host a friend for a while and help them in adjusting to the influence of the Lunar idols. But oh my I’ve gotten so far ahead of myself and so off track.” They crawled back over to the pedestal, settling down again. They cleared their throat, before speaking once more.

“Welcome to the Lunar Bazaar, dear friend! I am Fig and welcome you to embrace the Celestials’ forgotten artifacts alongside me.”

With their fancy introduction over I can’t help but smile. They’re pretty adorable when they’re trying to be serious. “Alright Fig, I do at least have a few questions that I’m sure you could answer for me first.”

“Ask away.” Fig leaned forward, looking at me.

“Okay well first, as a Lunar... thing, what do I eat?” I started off simple, hoping to get a simple answer like “meat” or “rocks” or something weird.

“Ah, well that’s a hard one to explain. See, those coins you found that brought you here are actually filled with a Lunar energy I call Vim. It’s a peculiar force that the Celestials used to power all of their technology and even their engineered wildlife.” Fig explained in a way I didn’t think was possible. All I wanted to know was how to eat. And still they continued. “All Lunar life, both flora and fauna, rely on Vim as a food source and, therefore, eat the coins scattered all about Lemuria.”

So... I’d end up eating coins as food? “So wait, wouldn’t they be finite then? That seems like an unreliable food source.”

“Ah but that’s where you’re wrong. See, the whole planet produces Vim, which forms into the coins that naturally appear all over the surface. Usually slightly buried but always within easy reach and tracking. On top of the coins, there are certain deposits around the planet, like this cave here, that are rife with Lunar energy enough that we don’t even have to eat. At least, not often.”

“Alright... Well how about the changes? How long are they gonna take?”

“Look for yourself, friend!”

At their words I look down and- oh gods my suit is tearing itself up! I don’t know how I didn’t notice before but my body is, well, growing, to a point where my mass is enough to rip apart my clothes. And my flesh was... different. On top of getting thicker and just plain bigger, my skin was turning a soft blue color and looked rather strangely textured almost like-

“The flower! I-I’m turning into a plant?” My clothes get tighter and tighter in the spots where it hasn’t ripped yet, and I start to tear off the stressed fabric. Eventually I’m fully nude in front of Fig, with my body still changing. I was already a bit on the chubbier side before all this happened but now I’m even softer than before. On top of that my body seems to be growing leaves and vines that form into some sort of skirt, covering my briefly-exposed crotch.

And as my body changes, I feel the Vim that fills the cave just like Fig had mentioned. My new body seems to recognize this energy as food and starts to just, passively drink it in. In particular, it seems as though its the luminous crystals themselves that are giving off the Vim I’m taking in.

“This feels... strange. Hey, Fig, do you have, like... some kinda reflective surface? I kinda really wanna see myself.” I ask the shopkeeper, as I feel more and more plantmass form across my body.

“Right, of course. You look remarkable but I’m sure you’d want to see as well.” Fig chuckles to themself, before reaching up into the hole above their pedestal and rummaging around some kind of storage up there. They draw out a large reflective slab of rock, which is either fairly light or Fig is just that strong.

They set down the mirror in front of me, and I finally get a good look at my changing body.

I’m, well, beautiful. I mean I wasn’t really much to look at before but now I’m... well, stunning. Long, fat fronds grow from a number of stems that arch out from my head as a sort of facsimile of hair, with bangs just long enough to drape partially over a pair of soft amber eyes. I seem to lack any sort of visible sclera or even pupil anymore, with just a solid amber color for each eye.

And set between two round, chubby cheeks is a mouth with teeth much sharper than anything a human would have. They’re, uh, kinda hot, actually...

Further down, my body is definitely fatter, with a round belly and even rounder breasts that seem to be full of some glowing fluid... But on top of all this I didn’t grow an inch, in fact I think I’m even shorter! I’m a veritable shortstack now, with a body made of thick yet pliable plantmass. And just like I noticed earlier, a skirt of thick leaves covers my crotch and go down to the knees of my short, thick legs. 

By all means I’m still humanoid in shape at least, just a way different-looking humanoid.

But as I keep looking I realize something: The crown is gone! Or, wait no. I bow my head down a bit and see a crown-like shape at the very top of my head, like the structure on the inside of a flower. The flower itself was gone though. So the relics broke down and fused with my body during the change, or at least that’s what I gather happened.

“This is gonna take a lot to get used to... So like this the other creatures out there shouldn’t bother me?” I ask Fig, who sets the mirror aside.

“Yes, being full of Lunar energy like this they won’t perceive you as a threat unless you, well, threaten them. But you wouldn’t have any reason to now. In fact, you might even be capable of communicating with them now. You could very well make some friends out there if you so wished.” Fig smiled as they spoke.

But the idea of going back out there felt... strange to me for some reason. My body seemed to want to stay here where the food is, where I’m familiar with. Maybe in time I can work up the courage to try and make some friends with the local life, but for now...

“Actually, is it okay if, uh, I stay here with you?” I ask Fig, who smiles brightly.

“I would love to host a friend here while they adjust. Do not worry yourself about overstaying your welcome. Here, why don’t I show you around the back?” Fig held out a hand, each of their long digits easily as long as my forearms. I take their hand, and they pull me close to their body almost as if they’re cradling me. I can’t help but blush, especially with how strangely strong they are. I’m carried with ease up through the hole in the ceiling and through a winding tunnel just barely big enough for Fig.

Soon they drop into a room that looks much more lived in than the shop itself. It has a massive bed, more than big enough for Fig. Various chests and drawers hold trinkets, odds and ends, even a few items I recognize as being human in make. The room itself also has a door leading out to another part of the cavern. This really is just their home.

“Here, let me show you where you should be able to feed.” Fig motioned through the large door, before crawling their way through. I follow them and down a hallway. As we went down the hall, the lighting became deeper and deeper in that blue color emanating from the crystals. Until eventually we make it to a large ovular room, with a massive crystal jutting from the ceiling. I could feel it from the doorway, the massive amount of Vim stored in the crystal. It felt... good.

I also notice a significant increase in temperature and humidity in this room. Where the rest of the cave was fairly cool, this particular room was warm and humid, with a constant light drizzle of water from the ceiling. I follow Fig out to the center of the room, where a large cushion sat. The cushion seemed hydrophobic, and wasn’t wet at all when the lizard sat down on it.

“Come, join me, friend.” They sat cross-legged, and patted the space between their legs. It seemed a bit... intimate. But I didn’t hesitate. I felt like, if there was anyone or anything to be intimate with on this strange planet, it would be Fig.

I climbed into their lap, relaxing against their body as I felt the warm humid air liven my body. Fig was... warm, warmer than the room around us. Their body was soft, but with a strange layer of muscle that betrayed the wiry appearance of their limbs. They really were strong. This close to them, too, I really got a good idea of just how big they were. I was barely half as tall as their whole torso!

And as my mind was stuck thinking about this strange friend, the one who so kindly took me in and gave me a new life on this planet, I feel an arm wrap gently around my waist. They hold me, gently, against their soft frame as we bask together in the warm Vim of the crystal. It felt good, it felt... intimate. The first real intimacy I’ve had in years.

I relax back against them, reaching a hand up to rest on their arm. They give me a gentle squeeze, which I return the best I can against their arm. And for a while we just, relax.

 

I’m not sure how long I was asleep. Time doesn’t exactly flow the same way in this cavern as it does elsewhere. But as I awaken, I notice that Fig and I were still both in the crystalline chamber, relaxed on the soft cushion in the middle. Both their arms were around me now, in a tight but cozy grip. Every breath they took they let out a gentle growl-like snore. It was really cute...

My body is aching for me to move, though, and I try to nudge myself free from their arms. But their grip is firm enough that getting out would likely be impossible without waking them up. I sigh quietly, trying to get cozy again without disturbing Fig.

But as I do I feel... well, something poking at me from behind. I can’t get a good look, but as I reach down to feel I- Oh gosh...

A large member, easily a foot and a half in length even while flaccid like this, was sticking from between Fig’s legs. They were asleep, but... No, I couldn’t do that, not without asking first. I reach up, tapping on the end of their snout. “Hey, Fig, uh... You okay there?”

Fig starts to stir, and as soon as they realize they’re, well, worked up, they unwrap their arms from around me and back up a bit on the cushion. “Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry, I... Must have been having some rather interesting dreams...” I turn around to face them, and Fig was positively flustered, using one hand to hide their crotch with the other hiding their face. It was really cute. And at the same time... I didn’t really mind at all.

In fact, I did wake up a bit worked up myself. Maybe I could explore my new body and theirs a bit more... intimately.

“Hey I don’t mind, but uh, I would rather ask first before going for it, y’know? Also, well, I’m very unfamiliar with how much I changed in... that regard.” I squeezed my thighs together a bit. “Would you, um... like to explore me together?”

Fig did seem a bit taken aback, and didn’t stop hiding their face or their crotch. After a bit they finally spoke, uncovering their crotch. “I suppose if that is okay with you.” I manage a good look at their bits, and see their member must’ve stiffened since I woke them up. They were easily two whole feet in length now, a flared head that ended in a pointed tip, with a knot at the base that swelled a good bit past even the flare of the head. They also had strange bumps lining each side, and they looked like they would add a wonderful amount of texture.

“It’s more than okay, trust me.” But now I’m at a bit of an impasse... who do we start with? I want to explore them but I want to explore myself too... “But, um, maybe I could get acquainted with myself first?” I ask, before lying down on my back and spreading my legs open. I reach down, pulling up my leafy skirt as Fig watched, and I reach another hand down to feel around there.

It feels... well, it’s nothing like anything I’ve encountered before. It feels like a vagina, but in place of labia I have soft, frilly fronds that are secreting some kind of natural lubricant. Delving inside, it feels... very stretchy, with some kind of tendrils inside. I work a new muscle, and suddenly those tendrils form together and push out of my entrance to create a sort of phallus! I give it a few exploratory strokes and it feels good, like really good.

All the while I do this, Fig is just watching intently, their member still on display with the tip dripping with some kind of fluid.

I give them a smile, before letting my phallus unravel and recede back into my body. I explore the hole a bit more, reveling in just how good it felt. “Okay, wow... So, Fig... want a taste?”

Fig nods meekly, and I beckon them over. They get down on all fours, their head nudging in between my legs. They don’t seem to have any kinda nostrils or sense of smell from what I can gather, but still they seem to hesitate before doing anything. I reach down and stroke the top of their wide head, smiling. “Go for it.”

They open their mouth wide, and suddenly my entire crotch and a good portion of my lower torso is enveloped in their maw! I squeak in surprise at how big their mouth is, and they shrink back meekly. “I apologize, was that too much?”

“N-no, not at all! That just surprised me, I didn’t expect you to, well, have so much mouth.” I giggle, petting their head reassuringly. “Go ahead, maybe a bit more gentle this time.”

Fig chuckles themself, then opens their maw once again. They gently clamp down around my lower torso, blunt teeth digging painlessly into my flesh. It actually felt nice, feeling the heat of their breath against my crotch as I was held like this...

Then their tongue extended out, and lapped a few times against my moist fronds. “Ooh fuck, that’s sensitive...” I moan in delight at the sensation, my hips pressing forward instinctively. Just the few licks felt amazing. “D-don’t worry, keep going, I have a feeling this new body can cum a lot more than just once.”

Emboldened by my words, Fig pressed their tongue inside me. Their long appendage explored my insides, with every inch causing my body to shake and tremble in response. Fuck they felt so good... 

As Fig’s tongue explored around, I leaned forward and grabbed at the base of their horns, pulling them in deeper. They seemed surprised, and their tongue shot in deeper, deeper than I thought would be possible. My insides were stretchy, enough that their long reptilian tongue wasn’t long enough to hit the “end.”

Which only gave me ideas... Eventually I give their head a few taps, moaning softly as their tongue slides out of me. “H-hey, let me get a good look at yours now okay? Then uh, I kinda wanna see if you’ll fit.”

Fig unclamped their jaws from around my torso, their face a deep blue with blush. “A-are you sure about that? You’re a petite thing, I worry I’d end up harming you.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll just take it slow. But for now...” I lift their head up with my hands, giving them a gentle kiss, before nudging them backwards. “Sit back for me, let me see what you got there okay?”

They oblige, sitting back with their member on full display. I crawl over to them, reaching out to stroke and feel along their length. It really was massive, and warm too. The lines of bumps felt nice and squishy, but firm enough to offer a good deal of texture. As I ran a hand along the bumps, Fig shuddered in delight, holding back a soft moan.

I lean down, giving the very tip of their length a gentle kiss. They taste... sweet, like really sweet. I’m not sure if it’s their body just being dense with Vim or just a natural thing for their kind but they taste delicious. I eagerly take the head of their length into my mouth, my hands sliding up and down the shaft to urge more of their precum out.

Every glob of precum is joined with a throb of their member, but eventually Fig nudges against me with a hand. “I, um, maybe we could go further? I do happen to have a refractory period, so if you want too see if I actually do fit...”

I smile up at them, pulling off their dick. “Of course. Here, why don’t we...” I grab onto their hands and lean backwards, pulling them down with me so they’re on top of me. I spread my legs, getting in a good position for them. “Just like that. Just start out slow, okay, Figgy?”

Fig seemed visibly flustered from the nickname. They wrapped their arms beneath me, holding me against their warm, squishy frame. The pointed tip of their length nudged against my fronds, and I bit my lip in anticipation. Fuck they’re so big... I stoke a hand along their side, giving their chest a nuzzle. “Go for it, big fella.”

They start to press forward, slowly and gently. Their tip presses in and stretches me wide open as I feel the flare of the head press against my entrance. Yet despite their size, despite how wide their flare is, they still manage to push inside. I moan out in delight, holding onto them tighter as they ease in, inch after inch. The tendrils inside my sex coil around Fig’s length, teasing and rubbing against them more and more the deeper they get.

“Fuuuck, you’re so big... please don’t stop, I want it all~” I moan, practically begging for them to keep going. Fig’s chest vibrates with low, content growls, and they keep going. They push impossibly deep, and with a cursory glance I can see that they’re stretching out my stomach! My belly is practically distended with the size of their member inside of me, yet they keep pushing deeper. It’s almost mesmerizing watching my body taking such a massive penetration so easily...

It’s only when Fig’s knot presses against me that I feel near my limit. Their knot is just barely too big to fit comfortably and my body isn’t stretching too easily either. It’s gonna be a tight fit...

“T-that’s deep enough... Just fuck me, show me a good time, Figgy~” I squeeze around their torso, short claw-like thorns scraping against their hide.

They seem to take the hint, and their long neck extends and bends until their head is beside mine. Then they bite down on my neck, forcing a loud moan from me as their dull teeth dig into my sensitive plantflesh. 

Fig’s hips pull back slowly, easing their length out until the flare of their head, before pressing back inside. They get into a steady pace, thrusting back and forth slowly while their teeth dig into my neck. It’s only a few thrusts in that I feel the first of many orgasms shake my body. My claws dig harder into their hide, and my insides clench down around them. Fig growls and moans in response, keeping their thrusts steady all throughout.

They keep going, picking up the pace slowly until my body is being rocked and shaken beneath theirs. It’s not long before I hit my second orgasm, then my third. “Fuck you have a lot of endurance...”

Fig chuckles around my neck, switching sides every now and then. By now the plantflesh of my neck and shoulders were gently bruised, with dark blue splotches appearing where their teeth dug into. Every now and then they’d lean me back, kissing me and shoving that long into into my mouth before going back to biting me. They might be meek when flirted with but gods do they know how to show someone a good time.

We went for... gods, hours? Again, time is weird here, it’s really hard to tell. I lost count of how many orgasms I had, and there was even a time where we had to slow down just to feed off the Vim in the room just to get our stamina back.

Until finally Fig hit their climax. Their body shuddered and a strange light pulsated along their hide until a veritable torrent of cum poured from their member. Their seed was warm, copious, and very thick. And it glowed too, a gentle white glow that shone through my distended belly. It was... really hot, especially once we both calmed down and I relaxed beneath them. For a while I just watched the glow in my belly and the silhouette of Fig’s massive length inside me.

Eventually they started to shift a little, both of us still panting from the intense session we just had. I reached up and stroked along their sides gently, focusing on taking in the Vim around us so I wasn’t totally exhausted. They lean down, kissing me softly. 

“That was... well, certainly the first time in a long while I have done that with someone.” Fig chuckled.

“Care to roll us around? Let me rest on top of you so you don’t squish me?” I return the kiss, before nuzzling into their chest as they roll themself over. I relax on their soft torso, getting nice and comfortable with their massive length still knot-deep inside me.   
It was a bit weird with my stomach bloated with their size and the cum still in me, but it was comfier than being squished beneath Fig’s weight with all that in me.

“So... How are you liking your new form? You seemed awfully delighted at the changes.” Fig asked, their hands resting on my back with their digits stroking along my hair-like fronds.

“It’s lovely... I can definitely get used to this.” I smile, showing off my sharp teeth. “And this too.” I say as I give Fig another squeeze around the torso.

They chuckle, giving me a gentle squeeze in return. “Shall we get some proper rest, then? Even the Vim within this room won’t make up for total exhaustion.”

“Yeah, good call.” I rest my head on their chest, letting myself relax after such a strange and eventful day. Fig gives me one last kiss before we settle down properly for some good rest.

 

I can’t say I expected things to end up, well, like this on this strange planet. I went from a stowaway to a full-fledged magic-sorta plant creature. And I gotta say, it’s a welcome change.


End file.
